


[完结]无JC拆卸之我在你身边（救漂）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 拆卸, 救漂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]无JC拆卸之我在你身边（救漂）

救护车亲吻着漂移头雕上的尖角。  
“放松一点，你看上去不像是要对接，倒像是去熔炼炉的。”  
漂移抱住救护车的腰侧，略带点生涩地回应他。  
“以前没对接过？”  
“嗯……没有。”  
“还好你已经成年了，不然我会有种猥亵未成年的感觉。”  
“你……不会笑话我吧？”漂移的脊柱绷的直直的。  
“有些事情需要尝试才能发现更多乐趣。”  
医官的手指流畅地抚摸着剑士的后背线条，年轻的机体简直美好的不像话。他轻轻地碰了碰漂移的金属唇，感受到对方的后退之后，又拉开一点距离。“那接吻呢？”  
“接过……也好像没有……”对于过去，漂移实在是不想再回忆。  
“好吧，那我就当你都是第一次。”救护车和他贴的更近，鼻尖几乎都要挨上他。“让我来教你，慢慢的。”  
湿热的金属舌头滑进他的嘴角，救护车熟练地寻找着漂移口腔里的敏感节点。漂移顺从地闭上了光学镜，在救护车的带引下开始享受这个吻。救护车的舌头仿佛有生命一样，肆意逗弄着他的唇瓣，牙齿若有若无地轻咬着他的舌尖。漂移舒服地哼了一声，发生器里溢出细小的满足的咕哝声。  
救护车放开他的舌头，略带着笑意看着他：“感觉怎么样？”  
“很好，真的很好。”年轻的剑士想了想，“感觉和你在一起，就很安全。”  
救护车抱着漂移坐到自己的腿上，手指摩挲着他的面甲。“你以后永远都是安全的。”  
漂移笑了笑，救护车的手指让他感到无比舒服。他跨坐在救护车的两侧，膝部轴承发出轻微的声响。医官搂住他的脖颈，指尖轻抚着能量管线。  
漂移有点急不可耐，他把大腿分开一些，机体的重量全都压在救护车身上，用胸前的车顶盖蹭着救护车的胸甲，希望他再多些动作。   
凭借着对机体的了解，救护车已经完全找到了漂移的敏感带，他更深切地搂紧怀里的机体，灼热的装甲紧贴着他，像是要把他融化了一样。  
漂移很喜欢救护车这样抱着他，他喜欢这个温暖的怀抱。他主动捧起救护车的面甲，把双唇送了上去。  
两个机体的呼吸都开始变得急促，救护车把头雕凑向漂移的方向。他们的面甲互相对着，双唇紧紧的贴在一起。救护车的舌头灵巧地伸入漂移的口腔，在他的牙齿间转动，带动着自己的舌头和他的纠缠在一起。他用力地吸吮着漂移湿滑的舌头，像在吃一块没有甜味的能量块，这块能量块总也不能熔化，在他的口间像一条冬眠后醒来的蛇，四处游走。漂移学着救护车的样子，把舌头伸进他的口腔，在里面打着转，慢慢的探索着。救护车配合他紧紧地吸住，漂移感觉仿佛他要把他的舌头吞下去。饥渴的嘴唇在电解液的浸润下已经格外的润泽。他们彼此含着对方的上下唇，轻轻的吻着。慢慢的品尝着。  
“医生，医生，我喜欢你。”在救护车稍稍放开漂移的时候，他听到怀里的机体发出低低的颤音。医官没有说话，他扶着漂移的后背，舌尖落在跑车的车顶玻璃上，舔舐着那里的缝隙，湿漉漉的电解液渗进缝隙里的线路，所有的传感元件在一瞬间高度传感，漂移被这突如其来的袭击全身一颤。他用力抓紧了救护车的肩甲。  
猜得没错。救护车暗自思忖，胸甲前的车顶玻璃是漂移的敏感带。他用手安抚着漂移的脊柱，示意对方放松，另一只手在漂移的机体上游走、抚摸、揉捏。  
漂移的每一块敏感的电路板都在发抖，每一条兴奋的神经线路都在向大脑模块传输快感，每一次置换排气都变得沉重而急促，他的机体已经准备迎接一个前所未有的挑战。  
救护车温热的双唇在他的脖颈和胸甲亲吻，上半身已经粘满粘腻的电解液，漂移的机体散发出阵阵的香气。  
在救护车的舌头下移到漂移腹甲的时候，漂移终于从高热的警报中清醒了一点。他颤抖着双手扶住救护车的肩甲，发声器里带着一丝杂音：“我能换个姿势吗？有点……累。”  
救护车许可似的亲了亲他的腹甲，随后就着抱着他的姿势把他压倒在充电床上。  
漂移已经滚烫的机体碰到坚硬的充电室时忍不住又颤抖了一下。  
救护车没再继续亲吻他，而是伸出手按住他的对接面板，在那里来回打着圈。现在漂移可充分知道了那句话，医疗单元的手就是武器。那双手正在他的对接面板上来回游移，充满暗示地，缓慢地，揉捏着那块光滑的金属壳。  
漂移扭动了两下自己的机体，把对接面板打开了。带着点稚气的输出管还有点软软的趴在那里，漂移发誓他听到救护车的笑声了。这让他有点懊恼。  
救护车折起他的大腿，跪伏在床上，低下头去。  
漂移忽然感觉到有一个温热的物体在他的接口处游荡。当他反应过来那是什么的时候，羞耻几乎要占据他整个处理器。  
救护车在给他用嘴去舔舐他的接口。  
漂移的冷凝液遍布全身。  
这太羞耻了，实在让剑士无法忍受。他强撑着自己的机体想起来，可是救护车的手死死地压着他的大腿，压在胸甲处。漂移以前都不知道救护车还有这么大的力气。他觉得自己的风扇运转已经到了极限。  
救护车的舌头舔过接口保护叶，轻而易举地分开了那两片薄膜，来到了对接通道里。已经有一些润滑液流了出来，救护车的舌头搅拌着那些液体，混合着自己的电解液，漂移的接口处被弄湿的一塌糊涂。  
“啊……不行，快点停下……”因为刺激太过强烈，漂移只能发出断断续续的声音。他伸出手去，想推开救护车。  
救护车却握住了他的手。  
他们以前也握过手，大都是漂移笑嘻嘻地凑过来耍赖一样的去握救护车的手，医官从来都是笑一笑或者看都不看他一眼，任由他牵着拉着拽着。  
这好像，是救护车头一次，主动握住他的手。  
漂移的机体慢慢地放松了下来，他开始配合着救护车的动作沉稳自己的置换排气。  
救护车的舌头碾压着漂移对接通道里的传感节点，感受着那些细小的突起，舌尖带来的润滑好像陡然把快感放大了几百倍。他的舌头模仿着对接的动作，一下一下进出着通道，不停地碾磨那些敏感的节点，漂移被这一波一波的快感裹挟着，输出管早已充能挺立，他几乎是拼尽全力才让自己没有立刻就过载。  
直到救护车的舌头舔到了一个细小的元件，在他的油箱入口处。漂移几乎要从床上弹起来，他控制不住地发出了一声高亢的尖叫。  
“就是这儿了吧？能源镜。不过还不到时候，等我一下。”  
救护车把舌头抽了出来。他打开了自己的对接面板，已经被激活的输出管几乎是立刻就跳了出来。救护车伸手在漂移的接口处抹了几下，又使得漂移忍不住呻吟了几声。他把润滑液涂抹在自己的输出管上，顶部顶住漂移的接口保护叶，试探着顶了一下。  
漂移的发声器里发出类似呜咽的声音。  
“放松漂移，没事的。这感觉很棒，相信我。”救护车耐心地安抚着年轻的剑士。其实，他也挺辛苦的，输出管已经膨胀的很难受，但是他必须要考虑到漂移是初拆，至少不能让他受伤。他的双手撑在漂移的肩甲上，输出管顶端稍稍顶进了一点。  
在漂移几乎要再次尖叫出来的时候，救护车俯身吻住了他。  
这是一个悠长的，甜美的，爱意满满的吻。  
漂移沉浸在救护车高超的吻技之下，对于救护车的再次进发也没有太强烈的反抗了。  
救护车的输出管已经进入了一小半了，管身的凹凸纹路在里面摩擦着那些刚才就已经被他的舌头充分调动起来的节点，轻轻地挤压。漂移感觉起初的胀痛已经变成了一种酥酥麻麻的感觉，接口也逐渐适应了救护车的管子，甚至还感觉到里面的传感节点在胀大，一股兴奋感直蹿上他的处理器。  
“对，就是这样。”救护车奖励似的亲了亲漂移的面甲，随后顶上了他的能源镜。  
那个刚才就差点让漂移过载的小元件可真不太好找，但却是绝对能让他彻底缴械投降的点。眼看漂移的光学镜开始变的迷离，救护车一把掐住他的输出管，拇指牢牢地按住顶端。  
突然被硬生生压制住的漂移几乎是带着哭腔：“不要……快放手……让我……让我……”  
“等等漂移……”救护车一边加快了抽插的速度，一边喘息着说。“我们一起。”  
漂移难耐地扭动着自己的机体，身下的床单已经被他蹭的不成样子。  
在他感觉到救护车又一次重重地顶上了他的能源镜之后，漂移紧紧地抓住救护车的手，十指交叉，痛苦地呻吟着，皱紧眉头。在救护车的猛烈摩擦下，他一泻而出。全身止不住地颤抖着，火种仿佛要缩成一团。救护车也加快了速度，终于在漂移接口里喷射出积蓄已久的能量，全数灌进了小跑车的次级油箱里。   
在救护车把输出管拔出来的时候，漂移感到一阵放松，闭上了光学镜。疲倦向他袭来，他累坏了，无法控制自己的倦意。机体上的冷凝液已经蒸发干了，感到凉意袭来，救护车给他盖上了被子，在他额头落下轻柔的一吻。  
“好梦。我在你身边。”


End file.
